


Ages

by Devini



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chack, M/M, Witch!jack spicer, Wuya is dead huzzzhizz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devini/pseuds/Devini
Summary: How it had been ages...





	Ages

Jack looked at the sleeping dragonlord on his lap while curling on the jet raven hair locks between his fingers, then he set his eyes on the crescent moon that shined from their window on the relaxing couple lying on their bed. Jack felt the desprate need to get lost in the night the need to let go of his troubles by sitting by the lake by himself and flying in the sky without a care. 

He carefully and gently set his husband’s head on a pillow and walked towards the window. The window was body sized and was flowing with baby blue curtians matching the colors of the moon and sky and stars, he set his feet on the plank between the bedroom and the outside. His night gown flowing sliently like a blood covered river flow his crimson long hair flowing with his gown dancing with the air stood jack spicer young. Consort of Chase Young, who lived for a hundred years. Kept a very very big serect from everyone even his husband, his parents, friends.

He was a witch.

Like Wuya he possessed witch powers beyond imagination. He knew he was a witch since he was a young child and he kept it so well away from wuya, knowing how evil she is she would used him, then drain him of his powers and using it for herself. That bitch got what she deserved when chase killed her when she tried to harm jack for payback when chase chose jack instead of her. He lighlty chuckled as he visited that old memory from a long time ago.

Jack fell down from the window and was now falling 80 mph from the window down the gigantic cave kingdom, then a red ball of light formed around Jack’s body and he lifted himself up to the sky before nearing himself to the ground. The red light disapeared and he was now flying his hair and gown flowing beauifully to the wind’s dances, how it has been too long since jack flew over the pretty land of China. He flew over a long streaming river and let out his hand to feel the cool water on his hand, birds flew next to him and kept him company as he flew over the glisting blue river.

How it had been ages….

**Author's Note:**

> So it's so short but I'm doing this from my phone so sorry!


End file.
